1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a foldable child enclosure, such as a play yard, playpen, or crib apparatus, and, more particularly, to a corner assembly for such a foldable child enclosure.
2. Description of Related Art
Foldable play yards, playpens, and crib devices are well-known, as perhaps best exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,437 for a “Foldable Playyard” to Dillner et al. The foldable device disclosed therein is light in weight, and when collapsed, a fairly convenient compact package.
Such foldable play yards include corner assemblies for connecting the upper rails of the play yard and for providing a finished appearance to the play yard. In addition, conventional play yards typically include one or more latching mechanisms provided at a midpoint of the upper rails for automatically latching and securing the upper rails in a substantially in-line configuration when the play yard is in the open position.
However, if the latching mechanism is moved to the corners of the play yard, such conventional corner assemblies are not sufficient for covering the latching mechanism so that it cannot be interfered with by a user or a child positioned within the play yard.
Accordingly, a need exists for a corner assembly for a foldable child enclosure that sufficiently covers a latching mechanism provided in the corners of the foldable child enclosure, while maintaining an aesthetically appealing appearance.